


Mario Kart: TWICE Gold Edition!

by TheSinfulPen



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I have no self control and you will all suffer along with me, Jihyo as Mario, Mario Kart AU, Video Game AU, yes please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulPen/pseuds/TheSinfulPen
Summary: After a long day of schedule, the girls are free to unwind from their stress with their favorite videogame. Mario Kart 64. However, when the managers are gone, they all indulge in an special version of the game.The girls glance at each other with a knowing smirk and they all prepare to be transported to the fantastical (and polygonal) world of Mario Kart.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Mario Kart AU!
> 
> I owe a big thanks to the NaHyo ~~cult~~ groupchat for giving me this amazing idea! It all started with Mario!Jihyo and tentacled across the entire cast. A light hearted peace full with humor and fluff. Enjoy!

In the dead of the night with all the schedule finished to perfection, the girls all bundled up hurriedly in the leather couch, some taking the floor seats. For a moment, they strip themselves off their personalities (HAH! What did you think I was going to say?) and become their alter egos.

It was far too late and the managers were out the door with their own special schedule to follow. Leaving the girls without a watchful eye and a responsible figure around happened quite often and the girls always behaved. Jihyo kept them in line, acting as the mother for this group of huge children. Ironically, the two maknaes were the most well behaved ones.

But tonight, even Jihyo was a mischievous child sneaking without her parents permission.

Hurriedly turning on the T.V, setting up the console and grabbing the controllers, they awaited the moment the title screen flashed on the screen. That golden ‘Nuntendo’ logo spins frantically and the girls rev up their engines, excitedly hopping on their seats.

The capable hands of Jihyo, Nayeon, Tzuyu and Jeongyeon hold the controller tights and the girls brace themselves.

“Welcome to Mario Kart,” blared the iconic voice of the italian plumber through the T.V.

Big grins and giggles followed soon after.

Jihyo softly hushed them with a strangely firm but equally eager look. They all sat tight and held onto one another. Sana’s hand gripped Momo’s tightly, Mina clung to the other arm, Dahyun somewhere hugging the surprisingly silky smooth leg of Mina, Chaeyoung sitting between Tzuyu’s legs on the floor.

“Go!”

The foursome quickly inputted a series of commands on the controller. Almost like a well hidden cheat code, but the surprising part was that no one had ever talked about this mysterious code.

Nor its effect.

The title screen played that cheerful music until they hit--all together--a specific cue. It was one minor sound, a musical cue, that anyone could miss had it not been for the expert ears of the four--especially our Yoda’s ears.

Their hearts pumped fast and madly, excited for what was to come next.

When the screen started to glitch and they felt that familiar quaking within their bodies, they all held tightly into one another.

It was Mario Kart time.

In the blink of an eye, in that nanosecond, they were no longer in the couch, as if TWICE had never existed nor entered the dorm. The game was still on, the T.V. was as well, but the controllers laid there in the couch, abandoned and nearly falling to the floor.

Silence, deafening silence. But inside the game the real party started.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the cast!

They all eagerly awaited with hearts thumping madly for the race to start. Hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel, thumbs caressing the leather padding, feet anxious to step on the gas and bodies really compacted in tiny karts, really. Some more comfortable than others with their new alter-egos, some starting to get accustomed to their new size.

For example, the once tiny and cheerful Son Chaeyoung stood up on her kart and beat her chest with her new gargantuan body and strength. It felt heavy on her body, the musculature, but she felt like she could take on the world. She could peer higher than anyone, see the beautiful landscape before her eyes, her naked body covered entirely with silky smooth fur, her hands and feet incredibly skilled in grabbing--feeling like she could individually move each finger to her liking. The tie hung loosely from her neck, a bright red color with the DK insignia in yellow. She was representing the house of the Kongs and she was going to make sure to win this race.

Beating her chest and releasing a wild cry--a very frightening gorilla battlecry that would make any explorer in the jungle piss their pants--while the floating camera hovered to watch the powerful display to the audience that watched the spectacle from both the stadium and home. Lakitu, that adorable turtle-like creature, called Koopas gave Chaeyoung a thumbs up and she returned it with a big smile. 

Also, quite a bizarre look. A gorgeous young girl’s face plastered on a massive body like Donkey Kong’s? Oddly adorable--.

Ehem, anyways.

“I am the QUEEN of the jungle!” Chaeyoung exclaimed and cheered for herself, receiving a positive response from the audience and a few cheers from others watching the broadcast, plopping back down to her kart which was still far too small for her humongous body.

Next to her was supposedly Chaeyoung’s very own rival. Well, used to be rival at least. I don’t know what happened to that part of the lore--.

Park Jihyo gave Chaeyoung a side glance, rolling her eyes and feigning disdain before she bursted into a soft giggle fit along with the other girls. When the camera started to hover over her, she could already hear the announcer’s voice in her head listing the facts and trivia about her to the audience. In reality the sports commentators at home were talking about how ridiculous her moustache looks. So, she played with her new moustache, just playing with its softness, looking coyly at the camera and even giving them a little wink. Lots of electronic hearts fluttering and malfunctioning with that display for sure. Her ridiculous attire could be ignored by the awesome hat fitting in her head so cozily, the moustache so soft and interesting to touch. It tickled a bit on her face, but she could do. The hero, the rescuer, the plumber of the nation, that was Ma--I mean, Park Jihyo! Itssa me! Jihyo! Of course her big eyes were the central part, an adorable face that would not shine as bright without those lovely eyes. Her deeds could almost be overshadowed by those lovely owl-like eyes.

The camera smoothly entered Hirai Momo’s vision, her own enchanting pair of eyes instantly hypnotizing the camera. And of course, as the only royal figure, the Lakitu was generous to pan slower and give her more screen time. Well, at least he wasn’t acting the fool. Chaeyoung pouted and gave Lakitu a look while Jihyo straight up glared at him with that scary look in her eyes. The devils screeched and screamed inside those big pair of glistening puppy eyes that now held none of the warmth or cuteness. Lakitu only laughed nervously and tried to ignore the burning gaze of the former rivals. His nervous laughter drowned with the cheering and the chatting of the busy crowd.

Back to Princess Peach. The golden crown on her head, decorated with splendid jewels that were almost obscene in how beautiful they were (and how costly), was fitted perfectly with her luscious, golden tresses. Silky smooth but completely static like cardboard. It’s a videogame with low graphics, of course her hair doesn’t have physics, yet. If this was the Wuu version she would--Anyways. 

She was the Princess of all toads, the peasants bowed down to her and she rules over the kingdom with a gentle and gracious gloved fist. Known for her beauty and kindness, the name echoed madly amongst the audience. Out of respect rather than anything. She was sure to be the Queen of racing, at least in her mind. It was in her veins. But she wasn’t entirely sure she would win. Considering she was clad completely in a very restrictive royal dress that accentuated her figure well but didn’t offer much comfort. To top that off, she had heels that were practically stuck to her feet and she could not remove them.

Oh she’s tried before. Believe me, she’s tried again and again. But it was part of her character design--as ridiculous as it was. At least she wasn’t an oversized gorilla. She glanced over at Chaeyoung who gave her the cutest ‘I will kill you’ gesture she has ever seen. Momo just cozily sat and shifted on her seat, grateful for her very own version of her pink lamborghini.

And while this Peachy Princess had her heart thumping madly for someone, it wasn’t the italian plumber--Uh, Korean plumber?--but the adorable, squishy little toad from Osaka. In contrast to the enormous gorilla Chaeyoung compacted all together (though not as awkwardly as one might think), Minatozaki Sana was small and mighty (hah) and totally able to ride her customized kart. The mushroom sat nicely on top of her head and made her look infinitely adorable, wearing the iconic attire of a blue vest and what she thought was a weird diaper at first only to find out it was just bad graphics--instead she was wearing those Aladdin-esque pants--and shoes that were infinitely cozy! She smiled warmly and waved her hand frantically as the camera its way to her. Her teeth were white, perfect, and her overall cuteness was making everyone at home feel like their heart was melting down into a beautiful puddle of UwUs.

It was such a soothing sight until the Lakitu ungracefully turned to pan the equally large monster stationed right behind Jihyo in the row.

“I CAN’T EVEN FIT INTO THIS KART, THIS IS SABOTAGE!” Kim Dahyun exclaimed at the top of her lungs with a frightening roar to her usually sweet voice. It was a ferocious roar that made the earth beneath them quake. Lakitu was able to keep steady however, he is Goku. Haha, get it? Because he’s on the cloud--.

Kim Dahyun was the very own evil antagonist of this race. That equally big body cramped into a tiny Kart was less than desired, naturally. Dahyun was accustomed to this but today--especially cranky for some reason--feels like the game has given her a smaller kart than usual, filled with unfavorable RNG and a dash of bad luck in general. The shell on her back with the spikes made her feel dangerous, powerful, the sharpened teeth made her feel like a monster ready to devour the competition, her hair red and it almost looked like it could come up in flames in the slightest bit of inconvenience. She growled at the camera and shooed it away, not having any of it today. She shook a fist to the Koopa only to leave out a wild ‘YAAOOOWWW’ at how she just dug her sharp nails into her sturdy, yellow palm.

It would take her some time to get used to this huge body and its intricacies. 

But we move on to a higher spirited young thing. 

There cannot be any Mario without Luigi… Or well, there can be, given how much he’s ignored all the time and how underrated he is. Seriously, the amount of times I even forget Luigi is Mario’s brother amuses me. I’ve always considered Daisy and Peach sisters, but Mario and Luigi look like some strange long distance cousins/rivals that barely acknowledge each other at times. Also, Peach is totally underrated as well? I don’t think she needs Mario to save her; she can kick ass as Sheik like a total badass and Karate master--Oh wait that’s the wrong game right? By the way, what is up with Zelda and Peach looking similar? Had I not specified this was Mario Kart you probably would have NEVER guessed that I was talking about Peach rather than Zelda and honestly? That kind of sends me and I am sure it would send a handful of other people all across the globe. They both wear pink, are blonde, and can kick major ass without the main character. And both enemies (Ganondorf and Bowser respectively) have red fiery hair that’s also slightly spiky. Is that Nuntendo’s intent? Wa--.

“HEY,” Jeongyeong shouted at me.

Right, Yoo Jeongyeon was none other than the massively underrated Luigi. The same outfit and look but instead, while Jihyo was a little wider and soft, Jeongyeon was lanky and funky. The same moustache decorated her face. With the camera now panning to her, she cooly adjusts her green hat over her head and gives a cool thumbs up to the camera. The audience cheers of course, the girl crush is in the house. And in her house of all places. After all, they were right at the starting line of Luigi’s Raceway course and were just waiting for the introduction section to finish. 

Her sweet little machine of 150cc (that is Cunt Confusion) was already purring and rumbling idly, awaiting to be left wild on the familiar course. The kart was pristine and clean, just polished as well. After all, she was the host and if she were to win she would love to see the replay with her glistening Kart up front and her glowing charm.

Anything to win against Jihyo, who was mockingly sticking her tongue out at her. The rivalry, conglomerated (ooh, look at me using big words to impress--) in with their fictional siblinghood, was ever fiery and present. Last time, Jihyo had won the race by the slimmest of margins. By slim I mean that she won the race at minute one with thirty-three seconds on the clock while Jeongyeon had two hours because her tires all popped at the start of the race and she was fervently determined to at least finish the race, even if it’s on foot. The one person who was the closest to winning against Jihyo was the very Im Nayeon.

Im Nayeon zealously patted and rubbed her pudgy (fictional) stomach and let out a deep laugh, one originating from deep within as the camera started to pan her way. A moustache that looked like an exaggerated cartoonish wavy fry, a big machiavellian smile and a competitive attitude to boot, Nayeon was ready to overthrow the other two from 3mix. She was ready to reign back as the consecutive winner, the unbeatable queen of cheats and tricks up her sleeves. Interestingly, rather than being upset at her big size and hideous outfit, Nayeon enjoyed every new ounce of her new body, patting its softness and thinking of the perks. First, she had a big booty now, some sizable boobies and fake biceps. Well, wiggly biceps but they looked buff from afar! Also, she felt heavy in general, which can be a good thing. For example, scrawny little Momo won’t knock her down easy. And… Jihyo can be easy to knock out of the way.

So can Jeongyeon.

Another one of Nayeon’s maniacal laughter erupts from her belly and it almost shakes the camera. “I will WIIINNN!!!” She exclaims with excessive exclamation points. Writers all across the globe shudder at the preposterous display of illiteracy. 

Everyone peers over to Nayeon with pointed looks, both of confusion, amusement, and disappointment. Except for Dahyun, she was still trying to get comfortable in her tiny kart to even try to compete with Nayeon’s manic laugh.

The camera now moved smoothly in front of the lovely Mina. She’s Yoshi. An adorable version of Yoshi at that--making both even more adorable rather. Her grin body was adorable, her big feet ready to step onto the gas pedal until it broke. The kart was perfectly fitted, she was comfortable and knew that she won the hearts of those sitting by the stands, hearing them cheer wildly for her when she comes on screen. Green has never suited her this well, and green has never been the color of sunshine up until this moment, when she smiles widely at the camera it is like angels descend the heavens to grace the earth with their holy feet to make the land better, the crops grow and the population’s overall happiness lifts up with her mere loving gaze.

And her adorable Yoshi-like sound, indescribable and tiny which intensifies all the uwus. Just think of the ever iconic ‘Mike Wazowski’ and you will have that sound right on your ears. The best, right?

And now, Chou Tzuyu.

If you can count, you’ll realize all the Mario Kart 64 characters are covered and we are missing one crucial member of the team. The ever elusive, ever elegant, ever stressed (?) Chou Tzuyu.

You’ll be very glad to know that Tzuyu is…

Yoda.

I’m not joking.

She was tiny, green, good looking in the face and her protruding elf ears were exaggerated but adorable. The kart was perhaps a bit small but nothing that she could not manage. Lighter than a feather, stiff as a board and looking chewy like a raisin. The camera panned and had to look down to adjust to this anomaly within the game. The withered silver hairs just clung to the scalp helplessly, which totally didn’t suit the young Tzuyu. However, she was wise and full of wit, ready to outsmart all of the contestant whose back was facing her, a strange metaphor for how underestimated she is. The ones who had her back was the audience with a thunderous cheer and chants. ‘Chou Yoda! Chou Yoda!’ She was the underdog and for some good reason, but never look down on any opponent. Could she come out on top this time around? Perhaps, if the cheeky Nayeon didn’t sabotage Tzuyu’s tricks to win by accident and if Chaeyoung didn’t bump into her violently trying to maneuver against a banana peel that CHAEYOUNG HERSELF THREW.

The Lakitu steered out of the way in his cloud and the big voice echoing about warned the girls that the race was now to start. 

They all perked up for a moment and loosened up, the steering wheels being strangled with such an anxious grip, the girls--from all sizes and backgrounds--were all excited. Even the gigantic Dahyun has forgotten her momentary discomfort and gotten back to feeling like an excited child just as they all felt.

Jeongyeon was already sweaty with excitement, Momo was sweaty because her hair was far too voluminous and luscious and it was hot in there--.

Jihyo exhaled sharply and calmed her jittery body, trying to tamper with the electric energy she was feeling, the rumbling engine making the entire kart delightfully vibrate. Everyone loved that sensation, though fictional, it was almost like it was in real life when they all rode a motorcycle. Nayeon machiavellically glanced at everyone and finally connected gazes with Jeongyeon. The short haired woman gave her a knowing smirk. Nayeon returned it.

They had both agreed silently on something.

Mina considered her options and knew that Momo and Sana were her best bet for alliance. They were Japanese after all, they stood together to sabotage the others at times. The little mushroomy Sana would definitely watch out for Momo though, that whipped woman.

Momo just wanted the race to start, not thinking ahead too much but letting her wit act on the spot. After all, sometimes brilliancy comes on the moment and she has saved herself quite some time.

The red light blared and all the girls focused.

The yellow light shined and the engines purred louder.

The light was stuck there.

Still there.

The tension was rising, the hearts thumping madly as they awaited for the color to change. 

And then, the green light came on.


End file.
